Sunshine'
by BlackPuzzle
Summary: It wasn't everyday that a boy from Texas would come up and snog Harry, especially at the ripe age of 11. A story of a Slytherin guy falling in love with Wonder Boy and trying to fit in his House at the same time.
1. That Kid with the Accent

Chapter 1

That Kid with the Accent-

They say that 'Magic' is just another term of saying the impossible. To express the things that we do not know, that we do not understand. What we fear. We as humans don't know exactly everything what's going on in the world, nor do we ever will with this vast ocean of pressed up ball of gas littered over the great big outer world that we call 'Space'. Black, they say. Utter blackness of evil is what we are made out of in today society. Just darkness that cascade over us. Neither do the whites, black, Hispanics of all different race escape this wide blanket of vile and cruelty.

But many say they have. Many say that God will save them one day. But to me, that day, the day when the 'All Mighty' saves us, is the day that we die. When our life was taken from us and the Grim guides us to the pathway of the 'otherworld, when we stand beyond the gate of 'Happily Ever After' or to the door of Hell, which, I believe, is when we're truly saved. I'm no Christian, heck, I ain't even religious. All I know is that God knows why I'm here and born with this gifted talent of being able to do the 'impossible'. The person in front of me be yellin',

"'Impossible'?" He says, "There ain't nothin' 'impossible' about anythin'! Science can- "

"Well, I tell you what, " My turquoise eyes lingered and reflected from his own hazel ones. " You just keep your mouth shut before I put a bullet to your head. "

Sandy blonde hair loft from side to side, swaying as the wind swept up his locks and shines its natural highlights. His pouty pink mouth muscled its way to a frown with earth colored orbs blazing towards my form.

"No. "

"When I said I'm goin' Josh, it means I am. "

There was a pregnant hiatus before it aborted with a loud huff.

"Why can't you go to school here then? It's easier, and plus its only two towns away from us. I mean-"

"Josh, please. Just… just no. "

I took my icy blues and place them against the warm hazels' stare. Josh flashed out his canines and gritted at his teeth.

"It's all hers'. It's all her fuckin' fault that you goin' to this stupid school in God knows what, and I'm here with nobody-"

"You're not alone Josh, you're never fuckin' alone! "

Josh's head snap towards me with fear entangled with rage swimming in those hazel orbs. He hates it. He hate's me now, I just know it.

"Then goddamn it, why are you leavin' me! Tell your duche of your dad to not move-"

My legs went ridged. My body stood with vexation, willing my arm to not shot out and knock josh's lights out.

"My dad ain't a fucktard-"

"I never said anything about him being-"

"He's just doing he's fucking best for me! He knows what I am, what I can do, better than me. And I have the fucking powers, you dumbass! "

Silence. Utter silence. Josh plush lips trembles, his eyes droop with sorrow. He can't have me anymore. I hold out my hands and cup his face. Sandy blond hair brush away from those brightly colored hazel eyes. Those eyes, I won't be able to see them again. Not anymore. And never will. I dip my forehead low enough, our nose touching, puffs of air swaying our locks with every breath that we took. And I bow my dome lower, and lightly brush our mouth together. This was it, our last kiss. Josh grabs my head and pulled me closer towards him. Our lips crash, making headways of stars popping in my mind because of the pressure it cause.

I turn my head instinctively, deepening the kiss, moaning to his presence. I love him. I just can't imagine how I'm going to live without josh being with me. Josh's hand travels to my torso, weaving through my clothes, down, and closer to my middle. I stop him from advancing lower and broke off the kiss, while looking at glassy hazel orbs.

"We can't…"

"Why?"

I got up from Josh. I need to stop seeing him. He already knows that we can't be together, not anymore. I snatch my bag, turning my head around, starring at the orange colored sky that's speckled with blues and purple's, then glance back at him.

"… I love you."

And my world of the olden days, ended that day.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

" You got everything? "

My turquoise glance at the form talking to me. I bobbed my head twice, indicating that I'm set.

"Yes, father."

My eyes switch back to the now black horizon, full of nothing but dead stars that's mocking me. 'Wish for to a shooting star', they said. What kind of wish can be fulfilled to a one that's been already dead for centuries. Breath deepens, my heart feels heavy with anxiety. I usually question myself whenever I get this feeling, clouden' up my head and what not, that why do God decided to let me live. Every god fuckin' damn time I almost got killed, something would try and save me. ' You're lucky', they said. What 'luck'? They think that me only getting a broken arm after getting hit by a six wheeler is something to call for 'lucky'? That ain't 'lucky', that's just me plain stupid. And someday, my luck will ran out and I'll die alone.

Alone. I ain't want to be alone. That shits the worse than being tortured to me. At least you got friends to mourn for ye' if you die. Josh ain't alone. He gots parents to love him, while I got a cheating racist mom that don't like me anymore cause' she's afraid of me, and an drunken' old fool who can't even remember my first name.

"Come on Jackson, I ain't got-"

"It's Jacob."

"Whatever-"

"Goddamn it! Why can't you remember my name while you can jot down that lady's phone number up on your noggin'!"

"Well I ain't got time for a stupid brat like you-"

"Well guess what, you asshole! This 'stupid brat' is your fuckin' goddamn son!"

"Goddamn fuckin' son, I don't care! You ruin my date night with my favorite whore in town, and now that bitch askin' me to take care of you! I got a life 'son' and I ain't goin' to loose it!"

I can't believe this shit. He thinks that blamin' me is the answer for everything that's happening to his horrible life right now.

"If you think you so damn smart, get out my car and walk. Live on your own, I ain't taken you back."

In the car was quiet. The antique trucks wheels squealing along the road of the texans Great Plains. Valleys upon hills stretch for miles and miles, never to return to my sight again. At this, my mind would think back to the time when I first met Josh. With his red pink lips. I can still remember how soft those lips went against mine. How his voice would compare to the wind, gently whistling in my ears. How his laugh would cheer me up, his contagious smiles, his personality. I'm never going to see him agin, not ever. The last time I said 'I love you', I hear hiccups, feel his emotions, with cloudy baby blues filled bream with tears as they descend to the ground. The whispering of 'I love you, too', is what set me off. It's what guides me to know that this relationship, no matter what people say, to be never broken off, has ended.

Sandy hair. Oh, how I'm going to miss those sandy hair of his. I wipe the silent salty streaks pouring from my face with my hand. I did it so my father wouldn't see me cryin'. The fucktard probably too drunk or stupid to witness me doing this action. Probably think that I'm a sissy faggot if I cry in front of him.

"I'm taking you to yer' aunt."

My eyes bulge out, as my right hand grip the seat holder.

"Aunt! She's in fucking Britain! How the fuck are we supposed to go over there with no plane ticket. And old man, I already know that you're broke, and use it for sex!"

"Well, I ain't givin' a damn shit cause you ain't getting on a fuckin' plane! And I ain't comin' with you. So shut yer' trap, before I shut it for you."

Fucking ass, why in the world did I disagree with Josh that my fathers a duchebag! Goddamn it, Josh, why do you have to be so damn right all the time? My turquoise orbs narrowed on that pitiful shit that I call a 'Father'.

"If you ain't getting us a plane ticket, then how we get there? "

Raids', mi padre, hands grip the steering wheel tighter. Gray eyes travel to my form before he sneered at me. The way his silver hues glance at my being like I'm some scum under his shoe.

"Your kinds way. All your transports be shitty, but my god, it's faster than a blink of an eye."

My mind turns its gears. 'My kind, there's more of me.' The rest of the car ride was silent. We stop here and there for gas and ate at a cheap Chinese restaurant down by Green Bay. We reached Austin by morning and waited a whole nother hour till my aunt, Laucy, came by to pick me up. It was a tiring day of non-stop arguing, bickering of my father insulting me, and beer bottles aimed and thrown at my head.

Hazy sea foam eyes stared at my turquoise ones. Her neatly pressed grey and black suit covers her volumed body, with curves like hourglass, and lips plump. She's nowhere near as perfect as Josh, but hell, she was hot! Her sharp orbs pierce at my being, dissecting every piece of part of me in an ominous way. God, she's creepy as hell. We just glare at each other for a full minute, before she snorted and glance away from me.

" This is my nephew, Raid? I thought you could do better. "

I sneered at her.

" Yes, I'm your nephew, aunt Laucy. I thought you knew that from two days ago when my old man called ya'. "

Aunt Laucys' glare burns upon contact towards my turquoise orbs. Her nostrils flared with rage. I already know, just by standing here prevents the chances of me living. With gazes like that, I'll be dead soon.

" Don't talk to me like that, you utter filth! "

" Hey, lady, I haven't taken a shower for only a day. And that's pretty much explainable because of 'father' taking his sweet ass time getting here, and we drove all night. And I don't smell that bad, either! "

She flared up again. Watching her amuse me. It's like baiting a shark with a live person. Aunt Laucys' lazer like eyes glance at me once more, before turning her back, and ignore me. She says to dad,

"I'm going now Raid. This'll be the last that you'll ever see the boy."

She grab my loosely fitted clothing, and pushed my form towards my old man. I swiveled my head to look at my aunt. Her emotions were closed off, but I could she slight hints of remorse. Why 'remorse'? I turn again to gaze at dad. He coughed and fidgeted, like he was going to say something important, but can't. Does he really think that I'm a burden, only to drag him down, that I'm useless?

Raid suddenly stood before me, and bends down on one of his knees. He looks at my turquoise orbs, eye leveled, scanning me for lies, disloyalty, and cowardice. He cups my right cheek, saying,

"I never thought I would have a son. With what's going on 'there', it never seems like baring a child was a good idea."

There was a pause, a pregnant hiatus.

"Son, I don't ever want to pass down what I have, to you. You may think that it's cool and all, but that power that we have... it's a curse, you understand. Me and your aunt lost every single one of our family members because of that."

He bows his head, and choke a sob, then gazes at me again with watery gray eyes. Well, this is shocking.

"Out 'there', you'll get hurt, you'll get wounded, but don't you dare give in to bitches that want to screw you over, you understand. I ran here, to America, to escape my nightmares that still bared in the soils of Britain. I can never go back. But you aunt here,"

He nods his head to my aunt, and I followed. Watching those glistening hazy sea foam orbs with my own.

"She's brave and strong, stronger than me actually."

He tug back his attention to me.

"I'm going to give this,"

He slips his rough grubby hands into the collar of his shirt, and pulled out three golden key pendants, attached with white silver chain. He then took hold of my small paw, and gently drops them like precious jewels on to my hand.

"That thing is special. This is my last will, never, under all circumstantsis take that necklace of, you hear me. It won't let go of you, even when other people tries to tug it off with a six wheeler, it won't let go. This thing will protect you at all cost. But don't depend on its 'bubble of safety', use your own strength to fight off the evils, ok."

"Is this from your 'world'?"

I ask, placing the pendant around my neck, and hiding it under my shirt. I pluck one out and inspect it, then turn back towards my father. He shook his head.

"Not my 'world', not my 'world', but 'yours'. I don't like it there, even if I have the same powers as them, it's not mine to began with."

"Ok."

"About that necklace," he pointed out within the jutting fabric of my shirt. "Don't let NOBODY, and I mean NOBODY, even your best friend, sex buddy or whatever-"

"Why would I want to have a sex buddy!?"

"Don't interrupt me, boy!"

"Ok, gosh."

"... Or your future girlfriend or boyfriend for that matter-"

"Jesus Christ-"

"To see it. If they know who you really are, you'll be needing to escape, ASAP. Those 'Light' folks be usin' you in everyway, for the 'Greater Good'. Huh, 'Greater Good' my ass. But anyways, take care of yourself. Don't die on me, you hear."

"Yes, sir'"

"Good. Keep your aunt company. "

Raid ruffles my strawberry golden locks, as he got up to his leather boots covered feet. My aunt snatch me away from the sight before my dad shouted. I whirled around to face him once more before we officially depart.

"One last advice, " he yelled. "People are not separated in 'black' or 'white', they're all grays, no matter what other people seem to think! Keep that in mind, don't let prejudice cloud your judgement!"

I gave him a thumbs up, showing my one and only old man that I heard him, and kept his advice close to my heart. Damn, that sounds so cliché.

"Ok!"

There was a pause. I was about to turn back before,

"Jacob!"

"Yeah!?"

"Remember that you're an Alphonzus, don't forget that!"

"Ok!"

"Now, get out of my sight before I shoot you with my shotgun!"

"K~"

My aunt waddles me around to a nearby gas station until I asked her,

"Is he always like that?"

"... You have no idea..."

"O-ok..."

Aunt Laucy and I went to the back of the building, grabs my hand and said "don't let go.", and riffling in her purse and hold out to what looks like a fancy stick. Why a fancy stick?

"It's a wand, Jacob. You'll be getting one once we're in Diagon Alley, even if you're only ten."

"O-oh, ok, wands. What!-"

I never get to finish that sentence, as something strange, like something's pulling back my nose and clogging my airways, then there was the spinning, and I probably threw up at sometime, before our feet landed in a somewhat futuristic living room. Hell, it was nice. I clutch my stomach and asked where the bathroom is, and Laucy pointed out,

"It's at the end, make a left turn, then you'll have it. "

I responded with a 'thanks', and ran towards my destination, before I get to spew all my breakfast contents out on to the shiny dark wooden floors.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.


	2. That Kid In Love

Chapter 2

That Kid in Love

It's been three days since I left America. Aunt Laucy immediately put me on Visa and immigration application to get my greencard and citizenship, cause I'll be living with her till I'm 18. And that pretty much it. The neighborhood that aunt Laucy lives in is, I don't know, plain and boring. Everything seems to match, like it's just carbon copies upon carbon copies of other houses. So bland.

I march out the front door and was about to hit my destination, the park, when a strange sight (well, I think that it's weird) displayed before me. Is it normal for a kid my age or even younger, to work in the garden in this type of weather? It's goddamn hot, humid, and he doesn't even have a water bottle with him! I glance at my plastic jug of clear liquids and the double Popsicle, still enveloped in its wrapper. I squinted my turquoise eyes and made my decision to give it to him. I'm tellin' ya', he looks really desperate, dehydrated and all.

I saunter towards the mystery guy that pulling out the weeds from a patch of purple lilacs. I got close enough to determine his features. He's small, very kiddish, and wears an outsized t-shirt and baggy cargo jeans. They look like hand-me-downs. At first, when I arrive at this neighborhood, I thought kids here are going to act spoiled and shit, or have that perfect family background that TV families have. I guess not, judging by the clothes he's dressed in.

I approach him nervously, tapping at his shoulder. His midnight colored locks swayed away from what he was doing, and gains attention at my form. He hesitated, gazing at my turquoise orbs with frightful forest pigmented ones, that's covered with round thin wired framed glasses, with thick lenses. Why is he scared of me? I'm not gonna do any harm to him. Is he abused, cause I had that experience too with my mom.

"H-hi."

"... Hi."

There's seem to be a dramatic pause taking action, as we stared into each other's orbs awkwardly. I scratch the back of head. But for whatever movement that I do, this kid flich. I just confirmed the truth, he's abused. Looks like even in jolly good England, children are still neglected and tortured for whatever stupid reason that their parent/s think that they deserve. Some awkward bullshit going around here.

"Um, I just moved three days ago, and yeah. Um, I live in front of your house."

I jab out my thumb towards my aunts house, and then shoved my hands inside my navy designer jeans, timidly. The kid nodded along and said,

"Ok"

The pause happens again.

"... O-ok"

I gestured at the house behind him.

"So, you live here?"

I face palm mentally. 'Of coarse he lives here, dumbass! Otherwise he wouldn't be tending the damn garden!'

"Yes, I live here."

"Ok.", I said.

"Ok."

... Why are we playing the 'Ok Game'? I'm here to offer my now melting Popsicle and my jug to this young, nice, dirt covered fellow. I showed him my offerings.

"You seem thirsty and tierd, do want some water. I can share my Popsicle with you, i-if you want, cause I'm not gonna push-"

"Really!?"

He questioned me with those emerald eyes of his. Damn, I'm now officially a sucker to those orbs!

"Y-yeah, you can."

I sat down my plastic water container beside me, sat down, and unwrap my double Popsicle. They're the connected ones by the way, each side has a different color and flavor. I snapped them off and ask him which one he wants.

"I can pick one?"

Ok, this kid is definantly abused.

"Yeah, the red one is cherry, and the green one is apple."

He pointed out with his long pale finger.

"Can I have the red one?" He ask.

"Sure."

I handed him the red cherry flavored ice pop, and suckled my own green one. The I saw him sip on his own red ice... God damn. A kid that's corrupted by sex, who then corrupted his boyfriend, since at a ripe age of seven, would gape his mouth open at the sight. Lo' and behold, a cute kid, the same age at him, sucking a Popsicle. Diiiiirrrrrrttttttyyy!

'... What the hell am I thinking?'

I glance down and saw the forming buldge of my... You know, Jacob Jr., and thrashed mentally.

'Why did I thought of that! He's only eating- oh god! Focus Jacob, focus!'

I nearly slip my ice treat on the earthy floor, and gasp as the thought of something sucking around my cock.

'STOOOOOOOPP! Hormones, you're ruining my friendship with this guy!'

I dreaded of what he would think if he saw Jacob Jr. like this, gosh he's going to freak! I need to get out of here so I can do my 'business'. I gaze at him, beckoning that I needed to say something. He responded with his head tilted. Stop! Stop being cute! Be ugly like that fat kid name Luis back home! Go! Begone cuteness, begone!

"Uh, I-I really need to go back home. Think my aunt's calling me."

He's forest green orbs dimmed in the light, and I frowned at his unfairness. I shove the rest of my Popsicle and my still unopened large plastic water bottle to his hands and smiled at him. His grins back as I got up and dusted my knees, while trying to adjust my, a-hem, 'problem'. He stretch his legs and rises from the grass, while still having that cherry pop in his mouth. Fuck, not helping who ever your name is.

"By the way, I'm Jacob."

I hold out my hand for him to take. He hesitated for a few moments but decided to give in. The person in front juggles his new water bottle under his arm, and shakes my paw.

"Harry."

Harry beamed at my firm handshake.

"Well, Harry, it's nice to meet you."

"You too. You got a weird accent."

"Well, I'm from America."

"Oh, ok."

"...yeah."

Smirk at him and jutted my thumb over my place.

"Well got to go, see yea~"

"See ya."

I quickly ran straight to my new home, which is directly across from Harrys', fumbled for my keys, and swiftly went in. I could smell food down in the kitchens. Aunt Laucy must be making lunch. I hasten my feet towards the stair case before my aunt called me.

"Jacob, lunch's ready. Hurry up before it's cold."

Shit, need an excuse. I can't eat lunch while I'm thinking of sex! The fuck is wrong with me?

"I'll be down in, ah, 15 minutes, need to do something."

"Well, hurry! We need to get to Daigon Alley before nightfall.

"Ok~"

I rush to the second floor where it holds my bedroom. I got there in matter of seconds, and close my green door shut and locked it. I unfasten my belt and slid down my denims. I can't hold on my lust anymore, so I glide on my moss colored room barrier entrance, and slip out my already slick member. Jacob Jr. is wet with precum. Need to do this fast.

I fingered the head, working my way down to my scrotum. I grasp on to my shaft and start slow with anticipation. I picture me doing this with Josh back in Texas, in our old hideout on that old tree house that we built. My breath went deep, as I try to stifle a moan. I don't want my aunt to come checking on me.

"Oh fuck, Josh!"

I went faster, imagining of that time when I buried my slippery fingers covered in saliva, inside his asshole. His cock would twitch as I hit his prostate, whilst I suck that dick of his. His cute little lips of a mouth would blast me some good dirty sex talk, while he bucks within the interior of my mouth with every pressing pleasure I gave him. How his hazel eyes would get more clouded with every finger thrust I gave him. It was fun, but it's not the same without him here. I love those eyes, I miss him. I want him so, so bad. I twisted my hand up and down, producing non-stop images of my penis in his sweet heated hole. How we gave each other blowjobs. How we finger-fucked each other to no ends.

I want this. I want all of him. I rip out the rest of my denim that dangled on my feet, and toss them to the other side of the room. I wetted my fingers with spit till it's slick enough to do its job. Then, I position itself on my throbbing pink pucker entrance. It went it sluggishly, then I hasten myself to find my prostate. I gasp at the pleasure it sends me, oh how good it feels to have this. I want it bigger like Josh's. It went in and it went out. No stopping now, I'm so close.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck... Josh! Yes, god, fuck me!"

My climax ended with black splotches around my vision. My fingers didn't stop until I stop cumming, but even then, it's still inside. I pull out. My semen littered the wooden dark floors and around the base of my inner thigh. I stood up, and grab my cleaning cloth, and wiped it down. I laid down on my mattress, covering my turquoise peepers with my arm. I'm tired, I want to sleep. But everytime I do, I always think of him.

His sweet, sweet earth golden orbs would brighten everytime he saw me. How he grins and laugh back at every corny joke I threw at him. How I would kiss him goodnight through the telephone when moms not watching. How his sandy hair and sun kissed skin would brush against me when we hug. How he would taste like oranges and apples with every kiss he gave me. How, how-

"Josh, I miss you."

And at that time, I could still hear you saying clearly of how you love me.

"I love you, too. You know I love you, too."

I could feel watery substance taking form and droop from my eyes. That day ended with me sleeping through lunch and dinner and the lonely mournful night.

.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~~.~.~~.~.

**Gah, I know that this story is slow, but I'll try to speed it up a little. Our darling Harry's confused. Gah so cute! Until next time.**


End file.
